The New Katy
by angel-girl-35
Summary: Katy has been stuck with the D.O.D for 3 months and now she has taken her escape into her own hands after loosing hope. She gets a little help from a surprising person. But something has changed in her. Something big. Can Daemon still love the new Katy, or will their relationship fail and crumble?
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic takes place after Opal. Katy is stuck with the D.O.D and Daemon is searching for a way to find her.

**Disclaimer** I do not own the Lux Series no matter how much I wish I did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katy p.o.v

"Wake up mutants. Breakfast is here. Eat up cause it's all you get until lunchtime." I heard the guard yell as he walked down the hall banging on doors.

It was 7 in the morning and if I remembered correctly it's a Friday. I have been stuck in this hell hole for three months and I am loosing hope of escape as well as my mind. The first few weeks I was here I cried every night. That earned me a slap in the face by one of the guards and constant smart ass remarks from the others. I stopped crying and started toughening up. I got to the point where I don't show emotions. I can't because emotions make me weak and I need to be strong if I ever want to escape. The only emotion I live by now is anger. The rage I feel for the guards and this whole group. The way I am furious at Blake for getting me stuck here. Also the anger I feel because Daemon and all my friends failed to rescue me. He failed by breaking his promise.

"Hey kid, did you hear me? Get up." I looked up from my bed to see the guard standing at my door. "Come on I ain't got all day. Get the hell outa that bed!" Slowly I put one foot on the floor then the other as I glared at the guard. I walked past him and out the door then down to the lunch room.

Breakfast was horrible like always but I didn't care because I wasn't gonna be here any longer. I looked over at the guard watching the door. Once he saw me he gave me one slow nod. I smiled as I started to put my plan into action. My plan is to get myself into isolation where the guard who is helping me will give me a uniform and key card. Once that was done I could get the hell out of here.

First I needed to cause a fight with a guard. Just then I saw the guard from this morning. Perfect. I walked over to the trash cans he was standing next to and pretended I dropped my napkin. As I bent over I knew he was watching and as if on cue I felt a hand grab my butt.

"Nice ass you got here." I whipped around and glared at him. "As a matter of fact you have a damn good body. I wouldn't mind getting out of here and breaking a few rules." He grabbed me by the arm and started dragging me to the exit.

"Let go of me you jack ass!" I yelled at him.

"Oh come on pretty lady. I know you want to." He pulled me roughly into him and as soon as I felt his filthy hand touch my boob I hit him, only not with my fist. I hit him using the Source. Suddenly guards advanced on me like a swarm. "You bitch! I will kill you, you filthy freak!" Before jack ass could grab me the guard who was helping me, put handcuffs around my wrist an ushered me to the isolation cells.

"Give me 5 minutes." Was all he said before he shut the door and locked it. I sat there and smiled at myself until he got back. "Put these on and hurry." As soon as I had on the uniform he rushed me down the hall and soon we were making a break for the doors. I couldn't believe this was happening. I kept thinking we would get caught or alarms were going to go off or something bad will happen, but none came. It was a sweet relief when we stepped out of the doors to the building.

"Go on down this road. There will be a black van waiting for you. Get in it and the girl in it will give you different clothes then I will be there soon. Hurry!" I nodded at him then ran as fast as I could to the black van. The door opened and I saw a woman with blond hair like sunbeams. "Get in." I jumped into the van slamming the door shut behind me. The woman handed me clothes and I changed into the plain jeans, sneakers, and a blue t-shirt. The silence was awkward and I had so many questions. Finally she broke the silence. "My name is Serena. What's yours?"

I smiled at her. She seemed very nice and human. I wondered how she could have gotten mixed up in this world. "Katy. Nice to meet you."

She smiled at me then surprised me by saying, "You are so young. You have to be only 18. Well then again I do know a boy who is a lot younger than you. Although he is very strange and is wise beyond his years." This caught my attention.

"You wouldn't be talking about a 15 year old kid named Luc would you?"

Her eyes widened. "You know him?"

I snorted, "Yeah, but I wish I didn't. He was one of the people who helped put me in here. Well he didn't mean to. It was sort of an accident."

"I'm sorry." She told me. Then she put her hand on my shoulder in a gesture of sympathy.

Suddenly the door opened and the guard who helped me stepped in. "Okay what gives? Why did you help me? What's your name? You sent me all those letter but would never explain why. I need answers. Now!"

He turned on me and I finally saw his face. He had black hair under that uniform hat. He was muscular and tall. He was also… beautiful… inhumanly beautiful. But it was his eyes that froze me in my place. They were a an odd blue and so light that it was almost silver. I knew those eyes. They were the ones of an Arum.

"My name is Hunter and judging my your reactions you know what I am."

I felt the power of the source build up inside me. "Arum."

"Very good half breed." He rolled those cold blue eyes. I raised my hand to fire and he smirked a cocky half smirk. Suddenly the temperature dropped.

"Stop!" I looked over to Serena. "Don't hurt him!"

"He could kill you!" I yelled at her.

"He won't He is good." I heard the Arum snort. Serena glared at him. "Okay then he won't hurt you and he sure as hell won't hurt me."

"How do you know that?" I challenged her.

"Because I love him, and he loves me." That stopped me in my tracks. I turned around and stared slack jaw at Hunter.

"Yeah I was surprised as hell too when I figured out my feelings. Who would have thought that a bad ass sexy Arum like me could love a human."

"How?" I asked.

"That's not important as of right now."

Serena spoke up next. "Just know that the Arum aren't all bad."

"Yeah," Hunter said, "Just like your little light brights aren't all good either." That puzzled me, but before I could say anything he continued. "So Katy, you got yourself into quite a bit of trouble."

"How do you know my name?"

"Ran into your boyfriend. You're lucky Luc was there otherwise he would have become food."

My head snapped up. "You saw Daemon?"

He cocked his head to the side. "So that was pretty boys name. And here I was calling him dick this whole time."

"Wait a second," Serena said, "She is the one who was mutated? So she is part Luxen?!" She confused me. She actually sounded scared of that fact. What did the Luxen do to her? And what did Hunter mean that they weren't all nice?

"Relax baby. The boy was a dick, but he wasn't evil like the senator and his boys." They would have to explain this to me later. Now I had other things to worry about.

"Where are we going?"

Hunter looked at me in the review mirror. "I need to see Luc." That was all he said. I nodded understanding that it was private.

"Could we make a stop first? I need new clothes."

Serena looked at Hunter. "She can't wear my clothes if she will ever have to run. They are too big for her. She is small."

Hunter sighed. "Alright, you can get new clothes. But you have to be quick."

We pulled off the highway and into a small strip mall. Serena volunteered to go in with me and Hunter handed her a card. We browsed and I ended up trying on dark wash skinny jeans with a black T-shirt that said dangerous and black lace up biker boots. I also grabbed a leather jacket. When I looked into the mirror I realized that this look fit me perfectly. I knew then that the old Katy was gone. Those months in hell had changed me forever. The only question was how much? And could Daemon love this new Katy?

~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Thank y'all for reading. Please review. I loved making this fanfic, mostly because the Lux series are my favorite books. Who can guess who Serena and Hunter are? ;-)**

**Also I love books and just finished the last book on my kindle to read list. Know any good books. I am really into paranormal romance. Recommend me a something, I might read it and maybe write a fanfiction about it. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Told y'all this wouldn't take long to write. Lol. Thanks for reading again.**

****Disclaimer- Yeah, still don't own Lux series or any of the characters.**

~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

K.p.o.v

Pulling up to the night club that Luc ran I started remembering everything that had happened. It made me miss my friends and my mom and ….. Daemon. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes but I refused to let them go. Serena saw and put her hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?"

I nodded, "Fine. Just remembering." She smiled and we started walking towards the doors. In front of them stood the purple haired guard.

Hunter walked right up to him and said, "You know the drill. You let us through unless you want to become food." Purple haired guy smiled.

"Go on." As we walked past him we saw his eyes were on Hunter. "Damn still love them feisty." Me and Serena exchanged looks before we busted into laughter and Hunter turned around and growled at us.

"Alright you two, fun's over," Hunter ordered, "We need to go see Luc now." Hunter made his way past the sea of bodies moving to the beat while Serena and I stayed close behind him. Finally we made it to the door and saw a not too pleased Paris looking at an equally pissed off Hunter.

"You owe me a new bed Arum." Hunter smirked and let out a chuckle.

"What's the matter light bright? Afraid of a little germs? Funny considering you can't get sick." Hunter laughed at the disgusted look in the Luxen's face. "Besides that's the most action that bed has probably seen in years." I looked over at Serena to see her blushing a deep red. Yeah, I don't want to know.

The door opened and there stood Luc. The most surprising thing about him besides the fact that he was only a kid are his eyes. Those strange eyes for an equally strange kid. "Hunter! Nice surprise." Luc said excitedly. "And Serena, nice to see you again too. Who is this with you?" I stepped further into the light coming from his room and away from the dance floor lights. When Luc could really see who it was his eyes nearly popped out of his head and his jaw dropped. I took satisfaction in rendering Luc speechless which I am sure is a feat all on its own. "Katy? How the hell are you here?"

"Hunter helped me escape."

Luc looked over at Hunter surprise and suspicion written on his face. "Why?"

Hunter smiled slightly. "When I ran into that Luxen kid I decided to do more research and see why they captured his girl. I found out she was mutated. That didn't explain why they took her so I learned that the Luxen and his family had broken into Daedalus to steal back his brother and his brother's girl. Katy got trapped in there. That kid pissed off a lot of important people. Even though he is a Luxen I still held some respect for him cause of that. Also when I learned who was in charge of the plan to make their mission fail, well let's just say I wanted to see that person fail even more than I did the Luxen. I call it pay back for thinking they could make me their bitch." Hunter working for the D.O.D? I didn't expect that. It sounds like quit by basically telling them to shove it. I will have to find out more about that.

Luc laughed. "I knew it had something to do with revenge." Luc turned to look at me. "Katy did you see Daemon yet?"

I was confused, "If I did I wouldn't be tagging along with Hunter and Serena. So no."

Luc let out a string of cuss words. "You have to hurry and go see him before he tries to break into Daedalus again. Hunter would you-"

"Not a chance," Hunter cut him off. "I need to talk to you now." Luc cursed again.

"Fine," he looked at me. "Katy you can take Paris's car."

I heard Paris groan, "Not again."

"Thank you." I looked over at Paris. "I will bring it back and 'germ' free. I promise."

He handed me the keys saying, "I trust you more than I do Mr. Fun over here." He pulled me into a hug. "I'm glad you are back." I smiled at him.

"Hey Katy," Luc called after me, "Love the new look." And he winked.

"Thank you Serena for helping me." I hugged her. "And thank you Hunter for helping me escape. Serena is right. Maybe all Arum aren't so bad, and like you said, not all Luxen are good." All he did was nod.

I got in the car and headed back home. My mind was running a mile a minute. What if Daemon moved on and found a girlfriend or worse, Ash? What if they pretended I died? Could I ever see my mom again? What if Dee still hates me? I can't get through with this without my best friend. Well, all my questions will have answers very soon because I just pulled up in front of Daemon and Dee's house.

I got out of the car and stopped before I knew Daemon would be alerted I was here. I could hear him yelling through an open window and I could also make out Dee's voice, They were in the kitchen.

"What if she is dead or worse? What if she is all hollow inside like Dawson was? It would tear me apart thinking I did that to her. I put her on there." I could hear Daemon's voice begin to crack. My Daemon, my strong as steel, bad ass Daemon, was on the verge of crying.

"Daemon! For the last time you didn't put her there. That ass hat Blake did." Dee was yelling but quickly losing steam. Her voice started breaking. "He tricked us all. He is the one who took Kat. He took my best friend." She started crying. I saw her walk over and hug someone who must have been Daemon standing just out of my view beside the window. I knew now was time.

I started to walk towards the house and started to feel the tingle on the back of my neck that I knew Daemon would start to feel too. I walked up the porch steps and barley opened the door before I felt a rush of wind and felt warm soft lips on mine. In the back of m mind I registered the "Hey! What the hell Daemon!?" That Dee yelled but all I could think about now was Daemon and him holding me, kissing me. When he stopped kissing me he put his forehead on mine an muttered 3 beautiful words in his own language then said something else in English. "I missed you so much kitten. I love you Kat."

I started crying tears of joy before I heard Dee say, "Daemon?" He turned around and stepped out of her view. Dee gasped and put her hands to her mouth then ran for me. Her arms wrapped around me and she started to cry. "Katy, oh my God Kat you are really here. This isn't a dream?"

I laughed. "No, I'm really here."

"But how?" She asked.

"I will tell you later I promise, but right now I just want to be with you guys. I missed you so much."

"Dee why don't you go call Matthew." Daemon told Dee. She got the hint and nodded then walked back into the kitchen to make the phone call. "Follow me." Daemon said. I followed him upstairs and into his bedroom where we both sat down on his bed.

He pulled me into a tight hug and I wrapped my arms around him. "Kitten I missed you so much. I tried to get you out, I really did, but every lead I would get led me to a dead end. Nobody wanted to help after what had happened. I was gonna go on my own, but Dee stopped me. That's why we were fighting."

I put my finger to his lips. "Shh, I'm here now. Stop worrying." I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed me back like his life depended on it, like a drowning man needed air. He pulled me up onto his lap as our kiss deepened. We didn't have enough time or the privacy for what we both wanted, needed, but we sure as hell were gonna make the most of it. Daemon laid down on the bed, pulling me with him. His hands were on my hips, one was moving up my back, down to my shoulder where he started to slip off the jacket. He took his lips off mine long enough to say, "By the way I love the new look." As he threw the jacket to the ground he flipped us over so he was on top. "It's sexy when you are trying to be bad ass." I raised one eyebrow and looked at him then a sly grin spread across my face. I flipped us over so I was on top of him again. "Who said anything about trying?" He chuckled and I bent down and kissed him before he turned us onto our sides and scooped me up against his chest. One of his arms snaked around my waist while my head rested on the other. He started to draw lazy patterns on my back with his finger.

"I love you." He told me.

"I love you too."

He placed a few kisses on my head, forehead, then finally lips. I tucked my head under his chin and rested my hand on his chest. We stayed like that, relaxed in each other's arms. Not thinking about Daedalus or what Mathew was going to say. I didn't think about what I should tell my mom or even if I could see her again. All I thought about was being here with Daemon, back where I belonged.

~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Well what did you think? I thought it was better than my last chapter. I believe I will have one or two more chapters before this story is over. Thanks again for reading and reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This will probably be the last chapter. Sorry guys.**

*****Disclaimer*** Daemon, Kat, Dee, and all the rest belong to Jennifer Armentrout.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squiggles ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

K.p.o.v

It is dark, cold, and I smell the faint aroma of disinfectants. I can't move my arms or legs. They seem to be strapped in on this chair I am sitting in. I slowly open my eyes to see the blinding white florescent lights. I see three men standing around me in lab coats. In front of me on the wall id a mirror. I know it has to be a two-way mirror.

One of the men grabbed my arm. I saw he had a syringe in his hand and was preparing to put the needle into my arm. I could not have prepared for what happened next. As the needle went in my arm felt like It was on fire. Slowly, ever so slowly, the fire in my arm crept its way to my chest where I knew my heart would spread the fire throughout my body.

I clenched my jaw tight in an effort to not scream out. It's what they wanted. I could feel tears well up in my eyes but I refused to let them go. I would not let these vile men get what they wanted. It became harder and harder to not scream, but when the fire reached my heart and was spread through my body I gave in. I let out an ear piercing scream that had the glass shuddering. The tears in my eyes flowed like a river.

I heard the man next to me laugh. That's when it happened. I used what little energy I had left to call on the Source and melt the restraints away. I saw one of the men in the lab coats run to the wall and press a red button then an alarm sounded. The second one raced out a door. That left just the third one. The one who made this fire start.

"Any last words?" I told the man.

He looked upon me with terror in his eyes. "Please no. Don't hurt me. I have a wife and a beautiful young daughter."

"Does she know what a bad man Daddy is?" I felt a smirk start on my face and saw the lights flicker on and off then they blew out. The room started to become bathed in golden light. It was coming from me.

"Please. Don't hurt me." He pleaded again. "I was only following orders."

"You picked the wrong person to be your lab rat." As I approached him I let all the rage and hatred fill me. I channeled my energy into making a ball of light. One I knew would kill this man the second it touched him. He would be reduced to nothing more than ashes.

When he looked at me his eyes turned into deep pools of green. He whispered the words, "Kitten no." Those words tore me apart. They ripped through my very soul. Suddenly everything melted around me until I was left in a vast empty black space. I opened my eyes and was met with the very same deep pools of green as the man's eyes turned into.

"Kitten it's ok. Everything is alright. Calm down." Daemon told me. "It was just a dream."

Yes it was a dream, but it was also so much more. It wasn't just a dream. It was a memory. Everything on it had happened to me but with a much worse ending. The man's eyes didn't turn into Daemon's. I didn't calm down and stop. All I could think about after that happened was that poor girl and her mother. She has to grow up fatherless, like me.

Daemon saw the tears running down my cheek and he wrapped me in a hug. "I'm here Kitten. You're with me not back in that hell hole. You are safe." I knew I was safe, but was he? After that day I changed. I don't know the girl who looks back at me in the mirror anymore. She is cruel, cunning, and kills without remorse.

"Kat, are you alright?" Daemon asked.

I looked away from him, not wanting to look into his eyes as I led to him, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Daemon. I am positive." I looked up at him to see his brows scrunched together in worry. I leaned forward and kissed his lips. He immediately responded by kissing me back harder and gripping my hips. "I am fine as long as I have you."

"I love you." he whispered against my ear. How could I say it back when what he loves is the old Katy? How could he love the new one? The one that killed and innocent man.

Just in time a knock came from the door. "Daemon, Katy? Is it safe to come in?" Dee asked from behind the door obviously worried about what she would find if she just walked in without warning.

Daemon laughed. "All clothes are on Dee. No worries."

Dee walked in. "Thank god because I would need some serious therapy if the clothes were off."

Daemon snorted. "Well then I guess you will just have to learn the meaning of privacy and the fact that this is _my_ room."

Dee rolled her eyes. "Well I came in here to tell you that Matthew **(if I said his name wrong before sorry, I just caught it)** is on the way." Daemon nodded.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Dee responded with, "It's nearly noon."

"I slept for nearly 12 hours?!" I almost yelled.

"You were really tired after last night. I can't imagine you got a lot of sleep while in that place." Daemon said.

"No, not really." I thought for a moment. "I should see my mom." I paused. "Can I see my mom?" I asked them.

Dee's gaze settled on Daemon giving him a questioning look. "You can if you want." Daemon said.

"How come I feel like there is a but coming on?"

"Well," Daemon started, "You might want to know something first."

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"She kind of knows, well, everything."

My eyes widened. "What do you mean by everything?"

"She knows about us, what we are. What you are."

My jaw dropped. "How?"

Daemon looked away from me. "I told her." He looked back at me. "I had to Kat. She was going crazy and threatening to call the cops on me and Dee, saying we kidnapped you. After Will just disappeared then you she started to get suspicious. It was either I tell her or the D.O.D stopped her from looking into things to closely."

I was still stuck on the fact that Daemon of all people told her. "You told my mom? You told her about the Luxen and how I am a hybrid?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Matthew and Andrew about exploded with anger at him. Now I think they are scared of him."

That puzzled me. "Why would they be scared of Daemon?" I looked over at him and he looked away ashamed.

"Well you see," Dee started, "When you were… gone, Daemon sort of lost it. He looked a lot like Dawson did when he first got back. Hollow, nothing left of him but an empty shell. He was a ticking time bomb. When Andrew stated that he didn't think he should trust Daemon anymore because he gives up our secret to easily, Andrew said it all started with.. well you."

Daemon interrupted her, "He said it all started when I told the good for nothing worthless human girl about us. He said I should have let the truck hit you, it would have done more good than harm. I snapped. I shot him with the source. He flew back and hit the wall unconscious. That's why there is a patch in our living room wall."

I stared at him. Daemon attacked his own kind for me. "Daemon you shouldn't have done that. Not for me."

"I will do anything for you Kat, even if that means beating my own kind to a pulp. I love you, never forget that." His lips met mine in a searing kiss. Just as I was about to move closer I heard the doorbell.

"Saved by the bell." Dee muttered as she walked down the stairs. Daemon and I got out of the bed and walked down into the living room as Mr. Garrison walked in the door.

"Katy, good to see you are home and safe." I rolled my eyes. Like he gave a rats ass if I was okay or not. "We need to talk about what they did in there." Yeah, I didn't miss him.

"What's to talk about? They ran blood work, asked me over and over again how it happened and I responded with I have no idea over and over again. It felt just like prison. Go to bed at 9, wake up at 6:30, go to cafeteria for breakfast, back to cell, at 12:30 is lunch then you go to the wreck room then back to cell until dinner then repeat the next day. It was very boring and I wasn't in the lab very often." Well it was the truth. After the incident I wasn't allowed in the lab. They didn't bring me back in, they had no use for me and that meant I was supposed to be killed soon.

"Did they say anything about why they had people like you there?"

"You mean the other hybrids? No. They didn't say anything. They said they only want to understand how we are made. Look I really don't want to talk about this, I just want to see my mom." I pleaded with him. If he kept asking questions then they would get closer to the truth about what I did.

"Fine," Matthew's lips were set in a hard line. "But one more question. How did you escape."

I decided to tell them. "I had a little help from a man named Hunter and his girlfriend Serena." I saw Daemon stiffen. So he did know them, he clearly wasn't going to say anything. That would be a conversation for later. "Hunter came up with a plan and he helped me escape by pretending to be a guard taking me to the isolation cells. They were right next to an emergency exit. I ran to the van he had waiting with Serena inside. From there I came back here."

"So who's car is that parked in front of the house?" Mr. Garrison asked.

Dammit. "Well we didn't come straight here. Hunter had to see Luc and Paris let me borrow his car."

"Hunter knows Luc?" Matthew's brow furrowed. "Who is Hunter?"

"Hunter is… special."

"Is he a hybrid?" Dee asked.

"No and he isn't a Luxen either. Like I said Hunter is… special. Can I go talk to my mom now. You said one question."

Matthew sighed. "Yes. I need to get back home anyways. Papers to grade and what not. Dee can I speak with you?"

"Sure." They walked into the kitchen. I had enough time before Daemon started top talk to catch Matthew saying, "Katy has changed. I can sense it. Be careful I don't trust this Hunter person she speaks of." I heard Dee respond with, "I know. I could tell after she walked in. And neither do I. She isn't telling us the whole story. I think she is hiding something big."

Before I could catch what else they were saying Daemon pulled my arm and tugged me up the stairs.

"Yeah, Hunter is really special alright. Katy he is an Arum. How could you trust him?"

"First off he is an Arum who saved my life. They were going to kill me. Also he isn't like most Arum. He can love. He loves Serena. I have seen the way he looked at her. It is the same way you look at me. She looks at him the same way I look at you. She told me that not all Arum are bad and do you know what? I believe her. But something did puzzle me. She was scared of me after she learned I was a hybrid. He exact words were, 'She isn't half of them is she?' Daemon she looked scared to death at the thought of me being part Luxen."

Daemon surprised me by saying, "I know what you mean. When I ran into Hunter we got into an argument and we both slipped into our true forms. I saw her over his shoulder and saw the horror in her eyes. I told Hunter his girlfriend was scared of him he looked back then said, 'Guess again light bright.' When I looked over his shoulder again I saw that he was right. Her horror wasn't aimed at him because it was me her gaze was locked on."

"Hunter told me that not all Luxen are good. What could have happened to them to say that?"

"I have no idea."

I started to walk out the door. "Where are you going?" Daemon asked me.

"I have to see my mom. She has to know I am alright so she can stop worrying."

"I'm coming with you."

I nodded. I wasn't ready to let him out of my sight just yet. I still feel like this is a cruel dream and I will wake up soon.

We walked over to my porch and I took a deep breath as I slowly lifted my fist to knock on the door. When it opened my mom stood on the other side. I watched her eyes widen in surprise. "Katy?" She whispered barely audible. "Hi mom." Was all I could get out before she crushed me in a tight hug, her tears falling onto my shoulder. I cried even harder. I couldn't believe I thought she wouldn't want to be around me after she found out what I was. It was silly to think so. She is my mother. She loves me no matter what I am, even if I am a freakish hybrid of an alien race. I knew we would have to talk about it soon, but for now I just wanted to cry in my mother's arms, to know I am safe and I am home.

~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Like I said earlier, this may or may not be the last chapter. I don't really want to end it here, but I have school starting soon, which majorly sucks. So how about this, if I can get… let's say 10ish (less if they are really good ;P) reviews, then I will write another chapter just as fast as I did the others. Thanks for reading. 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**So an inspiration hit me in a dream… ok… so it wasn't a dream but instead my really insane best friend saw this fanfic, read it, then pretty much yelled at me for thinking I was going to quit. This is her favorite series too. Y'all owe her big thanks. Lol. ;)**

~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting in my house on the couch we had in our living room and my mom was sitting in the chair across from me. Daemon was sitting next to me with his arm wrapped around my shoulders. My mom had just asked me what it was like in Daedalus. As much as I wanted to keep it all inside me I knew I couldn't. One way or another, my mom was going to get it out of me. Also I knew that if I didn't tell somebody soon then I would burst. I knew my mom would wait until I was finished telling my story to ask questions or state opinions. But best if all I knew my mother wouldn't judge me for the mistakes I made.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and concentrated on not falling apart. I had to be strong in from of Dee and even Daemon. With my mom I didn't have to be, even if Daemon was sitting next to me, but I think he was also helping. Finally I opened my eye then started to tell my mom exactly what had happened. "It was horrible Mom. They had every hybrid there in these little cells made up of concrete blocks. The doors were made of steel with tiny windows in them. It really felt like a prison. Each room had one cot on the wall and a small toilet and sink on the other wall. It was cold and the florescent lights made my eyes hurt. Not to mention the little buzzing problem they had that would drive me to the brink of insanity.

"Then there were the guards. Most of them were cruel and treated us like we were rats. They would make fun of us, even the little kids that were in there, although they didn't go through lap tests like the older ones did until they were about 16 or 17. I would cry myself to sleep every night along with most of the others. If you talk to another person who isn't in your same cell, if you had a roommate, then they would hit you. But that wasn't the worst part." I stopped remembering Daemon sitting next to me. I don't think he should hear this part. "Daemon, Um.. are you sure you want to hear this part."

His arm tightened around me. "I want to hear everything, even if I may not like it. I am the one who put you in there." I started to protest but he stopped me. "Continue with your story. We can talk about what I did, or didn't do, after it."

I nodded then carried on. "There was this one guard who would basically feel up any girl who walked near him. I just so happened to be one of those girls." I felt Daemons heartbeat pick up and my own followed in sync. "More than once I would pass him then feel him grab my butt. At one point he went as far as to grab my boob, but he also ended up getting a blast of light to his face. That was when I was put in isolation as part of our escape plan." I could feel Daemon shaking with rage. I leaned over and put a hand over his chest. He looked down at me and took a few deep breaths. Slowly I felt his heart rate go down as well as his anger.

"Honey you mentioned a lab. What did they do to you in there?" My mother asked.

I realized that now was the time I would have to confess to killing the man. I also knew that soon I was going to break down as soon as I mentioned it. "They ran blood work on me and asked a few questions. If I refused to corporate I would get an electric shock. That happened a lot to me. Most of the time they would run experiments on us." I started to shake and Daemon looked at me with worry clouding his eyes. My mother's look was much the same. I started to cry and I knew I was close to losing it. "One time they injected what had to be onyx straight into my veins. It was the worst thing they ever did." I felt Daemon cringe next to me. He knew touching onyx hurt like hell but having it injected into you blood, that was a whole other level of pain.

"Onyx is like poison to the Luxen and to hybrids. It burns your skin if you touch it, but you can easily wash it off, except when it goes right into your blood… you can't escape it. It felt like my whole arm was on fire as it ever so slowly crept up to my heart." I stopped. I could barely go one because I knew what was coming. I stood up and walked away from both Daemon and my mom. I stood in front of the window trying to gain strength. The tears started flowing faster. I could feel the thread I was hanging on by begin to fray. Soon I would snap.

"Once it reached my heart the fire seemed to encase my body. I couldn't take it and I begged to be killed. Then I heard one of them men laugh. It sounded evil and made my insides churn with disgust. Then I heard one say 'I knew she couldn't take it. She is worthless like all the others.' After hearing that I just… snapped." I was shaking so bad now that my words were coming out in a strange way.

"Kat, what did you do?" I heard Daemon ask so silently.

I bowed my head then continued. "I used the Source and melted the restraints. The guard that called me worthless ran out the door and the one that laughed ran into the controls room and pressed a button that sounded alarms. That left just me and the man who made the fire start in the first place. It was just me, him, and all the rage I felt flowing into me that I kept bottled up from the first day I was in there. He knew I was going to kill him. He begged for his life, pleaded with me not to, but I did. Now he is a pile of ashes on the ground." I heard my mom gasp then I heard the couch squeak as Daemon go up and walked over to me.

"Kitten you aren't a killer. You didn't know what you were doing. It was probably the drug that made you do that." Then He said the worst possible thing he could have at the time. "It wasn't your fault." That was all it took. I felt the string holding me together snap.

I whipped around and looked directly into Daemons eyes. He took a step back. "Wasn't my fault?! So you are saying that something I had complete control over wasn't my fault. Something I did intentionally and loved every second of it wasn't my fault!" My voice was rising with every word.

The lamp bulb blew out and the TV turned on then off. Things in the room started to float. I saw Daemon's eyes begin to glow from within. He was preparing for the worst and that made me angrier.

"This was sure as Hell my fault Daemon. I killed that man because I wanted to! He was father and a husband! Now that little girl has to grow up without a father because I killed him out of cold blood." I heard my mother gasp and seen she was looking at me, directly into my eyes and I knew they had started to glow too along with the light that was starting to surround me. She ran to the front door and out Daemon told her too. I knew she was headed for his house. That was when I felt it. A change came over me suddenly. I felt a sadistic smile spread across my face and I felt myself calling upon the Source. Daemon must have felt it too because his human form flickered out as he slipped into his true form. A brilliant blinding light that is I was still wholly human I wouldn't be able to look upon.

"_Kat stop this." _ He said to my brain. "_This isn't you." _

My smile spread wider. "Oh but it is. You see Daemon, those months in that place changed me. I'm not the empty shell you were expecting to find. When I got trapped in there without you it ripped my soul in two. Part stayed with me, the other part with you. The thing that was left was the cruel, uncaring, and cunning part of me."

"_I'm sorry Kat. I tried to get you out. It was a lot harder than the first time because the first time Blake led us in as a trap. Remember who you are. For me please." _

I grew angrier at the mention of Blake. I shot off a ball of light and it collided with the coffee table, charring the top of it. I knew I had to stop, but I couldn't. This other part of me was taking over and I didn't know how to stop it. I wanted to ask Daemon to help, but I couldn't open my mouth to form the words. I felt tears slide down my cheeks once again. "_Daemon, help me."_ I didn't know how I did it, but I knew he had heard me. I talked to him through his mind like the Luxen talk while in their true forms.

"_Don't worry kitten, I will." _ Daemon walked over to me then wrapped me in a hug. The warmth from his true from seeped into my body. He leaned forward and kissed me just like he would if he was in his human form. I don't know how but I felt the kiss both like I was kissing his lips and I felt the warmth flood me. I could feel myself calming down. I also felt my soul knitting itself back together.

Daemon slipped back into his human form and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he deepened the kiss. Being like this with him made me whole again. Daemon was the cure to my insanity.

He held onto me as he walked us up to my room. He laid me down on the bed then laid on top of me. We continued kissing and being near each other for a while. When we stopped Daemon lifted the blankets above us and I nestled into his chest as he held me, not saying a word.

When he finally did speak he said what I needed to hear the most. "No matter what you did or why you did it I will always love you. I love every part of you, even the bad parts. You will never have to doubt my feelings for you and you can always tell me anything. No lies and no secrets. I will always be here for you, I promise." I started to cry again, but this time they were tears of joy.

"I love you." I whispered to him.

"I know." He kissed the top of my head and we both drifted off to sleep wrapped in each others arms feeling safe.

Today was my first freak out of many to come. I knew I would never be the same Katy ever again, but I think I could learn to like this new bad ass Katy. Hopefully the others will see me the same way as Daemon does. I also hope that Andrew and Ash would think twice before messing with me again. As long as I am with Daemon I can get through this one day at a time.

~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Again y'all better thank my best friend who pushed me to finish this and who also gave me ideas so I could finish it before school started. Also if you are wondering what happened with Hunter and Serena all you have to do is read Obsession by Jennifer Armentrout. I didn't want to explain what happened to them because I would have basically gave the entire book away and I didn't want to piss off any one who was thinking about reading it. Thanks for all your reviews again. 3**


End file.
